


Corre!

by bravewhenfearful



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Bisexual Richie Tozier, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Canon-Typical Violence, Eddie is 19 yo, Everybody Lives, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fear of Death, Fix-It of Sorts, Happy Ending, Homophobia, Hope, Light Angst, Minor Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Mutual Masturbation, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Other, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie is In his 40s, Sex, Threats of Violence, Trans Character, Trans Eddie Kaspbrak, Trans Male Character, sofa sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26702443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravewhenfearful/pseuds/bravewhenfearful
Summary: La noche que Eddie decide escapar fácilmente pudo haber sido la peor noche de su vida, pero un encuentro fortuito podria traerle un poco de paz  en medio de tanto dolor e injusticia..
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 10
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Eddie no podía respirar. Estaba congelado de miedo. Sus ojos atestiguando violencia sin sentido. Al otro lado del puente, un grupo de jóvenes pateaban y golpeaban a una pareja gay. Éste había sido el peor día para escapar de casa.

Más temprano en la noche había sacado su mochila de debajo de la cama. Días antes había empacado cuidadosamente su ropa y algunas poseciones que podrian serle utiles. Los ahorros de varios años cocidos al interior de su suéter negro que esperaba para esta noche en lo más profundo de su clóset. 

Se había escabullido por la ventana de su habitación. Había planeado todo exepto el día exacto de su escape. La semana anterior una terrible discusión con su madre sobre su futuro le había dado el impulso necesario para irse.

Las cartas habían sido lo peor. Ni siquiera darse cuenta que su madre hablaba con sus potenciales jefes lo había lastimado tanto. El llegaba a casa emocionado contándole como había conseguido un empleo en un negocio local y ella los llamaba para convencerlos de no emplearlo.

Sonia Kaspbrak no tenía intenciones de dejar ir a Eddie. Ni a la universidad, ni a trabajar, ni a ninguna parte lejos de su vista vigilante. Eddie no quería vivir más asi. Quería libertad.

Caminó cauteloso por las calles hasta llegar al puente. Tenía mucho miedo de pedir un aventón ,pero lo haría al salir de Derry. Si se quedaba, Sonia haría lo imposible para declararlo incapaz y no podría trabajar ni estudiar ni salir de ésta olvidaba ciudad.

En el presente miraba aterrado el violento despliegue. Una pareja de dos jovenes yacían en el suelo, sus rostros cubiertos de sangre y sus ropas sucias por la mugre del asfalto. Los delincuentes, que Eddie vagamente reconoció, empezaron a levantar a uno de los jovenes para llevarlo al borde del puente.

En la mente de Eddie sonaron todas las alarmas. La intención de los sujetos claramente era arrojarlo al río. Empezó a respirar rápido. Tenía un nudo en el estómago, una presión que se hacía más insorportable a medida que se acercaban más al borde del puente.

Eddie gritó..

Gritó que se detuvieran. No supo en que momento las palabras salieron de su boca. Solo que debía detenerlos o el joven moriría. Ahora los tipos los miraban. Eddie sintió terror, sería el próximo.

Los tipos dejaron caer al inconsciente joven. Su rostro irreconocible de tanto que lo habían golpeado. Empezaron a avanzar hacia Eddie.

Eddie sintió una corriente electrica recorrer su espina. El miedo mezclado con ira. Una chispa de valor. Era bueno corriendo. Podría perderlos rápidamente y alejarlos de la pareja si lo seguían, así luego pediría ayuda. Y si las cosas empeoraban entraría al tráfico de la calle principal de Derry. 

Los tipos avanzaban hacia él. Eddie empezó a correr perpendicular a la carretera. Los tipos eran más rápidos de lo que él pensaba. Le estaban dando alcance. El peso de la mochila lo hacía más lento, pronto le darían alcance.

A la distancia vió venir un automóvil deportivo rojo. Obviamente no eran de Derry. Les pediría ayuda. Al menos había logrado que se alejaran bastante de la pareja. Eddie tenía el corazon en la boca. Que pasaría si el conductor no lo ayudaba?. Que pasaría si era atropellado en lugar de que detuviera el auto?. Eddie le suplicó en su mente a alguna fuerza superior..quien fuese que lo ayudara. No quería terminar en el río, muerto justo el día en que creía que lograría su libertad.

  
*

  
Richie hablaba con su representante por bluetooth mientras conducía. Habia puesto el techo plegable unos kilómetros más atrás. Hacia frío y no quería que la brisa nocturna le mojara el traje.

En la oscuridad de la noche la calle se veía despespejada. Algunas luces cercanas de la feria local se veían a la distancia. Sintió escalofríos. Ya quería salir de ese maldito pueblo.

-"Ya Calmate Greg...Solo necesito unos días de descanso lejos del ojo vigilante de los malditos paparazzis y estaré bien.... Sí. Lo sé, no es tu culpa. Oye! Deja de disculparte. Tu no sabías que la arpía vendía los secretos ocultos de mi ropa interior a los medios.. Relájate, hombre!. Ya encontraremos a otro asistente personal. ..Que tan difícil puede ser?...OH MIERDA!!..".

Un joven se cruzó de repente en su camino como si fuera un maldito rayo y Richie frenó de inmediato. En el justo segundo antes de eso un grupo de lo que parecían ser vándalos , muy juntos uno de otro, cruzó frente a él. No pudo frenar a tiempo. Venía tan rápido que los atropelló lanzándolos a unos metros.

Frenó tan fuerte que tuvo que encoger los hombros al sentir como su cuerpo era empujado hacia el frente. El cinturón lo protegió del impacto. Sus audífonos bluetooth salieron volando y se estrellaron contra el vidrio.

Richie respiraba agitadamente. Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par. Acababa de atropellar a una maldita horda de jóvenes.. Entró en pánico. Desabrochó su cinturón de seguridad, mientras murmuraba.

-"No.nononono!...Oh Dios!".

Salió del auto y lo primero que vió a su derecha, lejos del alcance del auto, fue un par de ojos enormes con las cejas más tristes que hubiese visto.

Era un muchacho, estaba jadeando. Una expresión de espanto en su rostro. Sentado en el suelo con las manos apoyadas a ambos lados de su cuerpo. ..Era bello..

Richie se dió una cachetada mental por pensar cosas inapropiadas en un momento así.

-"Ehhh..Es.. estás bien?!..".

Preguntó alarmado . El joven, quién no parecía tener más de 16 o 17 años solo asintió. Richie asintió a su vez nervioso. Dió unos pasos hacia él, pero un movimiento captó su atención desde la periferia.

A varios metros mas adelante, el grupo de jóvenes y, ahora podía ver qué eran adultos y un adolescente, yacían inmoviles con excepción de uno que había caído con la pierna flexionada y ahora ésta caía sin gracia al pavimento. 

Los ojos de Richie se abrieron aún más. El chico a su lado empezó a incorporarse y se ajustó una mochila al hombro, que parecía muy pesada. Richie lo miró y juntó las piezas del rompecabezas. Habló en voz baja y un tono de incredulidad.

-"Ellos te iban a golpear...te perseguían por eso..".

El joven contestó en una retahila tan rápida que Richie apenas pudo comprender. Al momento que se le acercaba rápido y empezaba a halar de su brazo para que entraran al auto.

-"Sí... sí...debemos irnos.. Ellos lincharon a una pareja.. Están más adelante . Casi lanzan a uno por el puente. Debemos irnos. Debemos llevarlos al hospital. Estan muy mal.. están muy mal..Porfavor por favor..!. Si despiertan lo van a golpear y robarle...y a mí me matarán!.. porfavor!..

Richie se dejó halar y entró al auto. El muchacho sin decir más, entró por el lado del copiloto. La mente de Richie entró en modo emergecia. Aceleró y rodeó al grupo. No hablaba. Tampoco el muchacho que exudaba nerviosismo..

Más adelante a varios metros vieron dos bultos. Uno estaba llorando encima de otro que estaba inmóvil. Richie frenó con fuerza y bajó del auto corriendo para rodearlo y abrir la puerta de atrás.

Eddie también bajó del auto. Dejando su mochila en el asiento. Trotó hasta donde estaban. Richie no dijo nada, solo empezó a levantar en sus brazos al joven inconsciente, mientras el otro era llevado por los hombros por Eddie. Subieron al auto y Richie apretó el acelerador con fuerza.


	2. Chapter 2

Richie fumaba un cigarrillo, mientras hacía un hoyo en el estacionamiento por tanto caminar en círculos. Fumaba nerviosamente. Sus manos temblaban. En el pavimento un par de colillas esperaban a la siguiente para hacerles compañia.

El joven había salido de cirugía. Una cirugía fe emergencia para salvar su vida. Costillas rotas y daño grave en su hígado. Fracturas faciales y un tobillo roto. Había sido un milagro que hubiese sobrevivido a la golpiza. Al menos estaba estable.. Su novio no se despegaba de su lado.

Escuchó unos pasos acercarse y vió de reojo al joven de ojos tristes. Richie dejó de caminar para verlo de frente. Una voz tímida empezó a hablarle.

-"Él estará bien.. está estable..".

El muchacho se mordió los labios y miró al cielo antes de continuar con una voz forzada llena de vehemencia aunque sin alzarla..

"..Tengo que pedirte otro favor.. sé que has hecho mucho, pero debemos ir a la policia. Debo poner la denuncia. Esos tipos casi me hacen lo mismo y además iban a lanzar a Adrian por el puente río abajo..".

Richie lo interrumpió con una risa macabra que no cargaba humor para nada.

"Disculpa qué?.. Eres de este pueblo?. La policía no hará ni una maldita mierda al respecto. No tomarán tu denuncia. No harán nada!. Y no será por que son unos malditos homófobos en este maldito lugar sino por que no les importa!...y ésta mierda segsegu pasando una y otra vez!...Nada cambiará!..".

Tiró con fuerza su cigarrillo sin terminar al pavimento y lo pisoteó con ira. Gruñó de frustración y le dió la espalda para seguir caminando en círculos.

El joven cayó sin fuerzas sentado sobre la acera. Con su rostro apoyado en sus manos empezó a llorar. Richie se detuvo y lo miró perplejo. Suspiró y levantó sus brazos al cielo y los dejó caer al tiempo que su barbilla tocaba su pecho. 

Empezó a caminar hacia el chico. Se sentó en cuclillas frente a él. Le habló con gentileza.

-"Hey hey...lo siento..No quise gritarte..No fue mi intención. Sé que la pasaste muy mal y yo aquí corriendo mi boca de basura como siempre. Hey Mírame.. mírame!.

Sus manos acariciaban el cabello del joven que le llegaba a medio cuello. Apartando las hebras para tratar de limpiar sus lágrimas. Lo tomó por las mejillas.

Tenía bolsas debajo de sus ojos, que estaban rojos por el llanto. Sus cejas con una expresión aún mas triste. Su nariz fina terminaba en finos labios muy delgados que apretaba para no dejar escapar sonidos de llanto. A Richie le rompió el corazón..

Éste chico caminaba a altas hiras de la noche con una mochila al hombro por una calle desolada con un suéter y una chaqueta encima. Era obvio de no tenía hogar o trataba de salir de Derry por su cuenta..

El chico, con una voz entrecortada, interrumpió los pensamientos del comediante.

-"Por qué ésta noche?..por qué a mí?..Es como si el maldito universo me dijera 'Eddie, no puedes escapar..'...Estoy atrapado sin salida en este maldito lugar..y si no salgo me volveré loco..o tal vez ya lo estoy...oh..carajo!...".

Después de hablar bajó la cabeza. Richie suspiró y lo ayudó a levantarse y lo abrazó. Dejó que llorara por varios minutos en su pecho. Entendía su dolor.. Así se había sentido a su edad..Esa necesidad urgente de huir de Derry..La sombra de demencia que veía en cada esquina si permanecia más tiempo en ese lugar.. Debía escapar..Y lo había hecho . A Nueva York. Y sus padres lo habían apoyado y seguido tras sus pasos. Dejándo atrás ese pueblo de pesadilla.

El muchacho empezó a calmarse y puso un poco de distancia entre ellos. Se limpió las lágrimas y suspiró entrecortado para tratar de calmarse.

En ese momento su estómago gruñó muy fuerte y Richie rió de buena gana. El chico se sonrojó. Trató de contener su propia risa y con fingido enojo le dijo.

-"Oh deja de reírte!... Cállate!..".

Sin embargo no se pudo contener y soltó una serie de risitas. A Richie le pareció adorable.

"Vamos por algo de comer y le traemos algo a los chicos para el desayuno. Ya casi es hora de que amanezca..Por cierto soy Richard , puedes llamarme Rich o Richie."

-"Richie?...Mi nombre es Edn..Um.. Edward, pero nadie me llama así.. Eddie está bien".

Dijo el chico extendiéndole su mano, mientras empezaban a caminar hacia el auto. Richie le estrechó la mano y luego las metió en los bolsillos de la chaqueta de su traje. Hacía frio, a su favor esa tarde había salido de una sesión de fotos y no había sacado la chaqueta de su maleta.

-"Ok Eddie, que te parece si vamos a buscar las hamburguesas con papas más gracientas que podamos encontrar?..".

Eddie rio bajito.

Serían dos tipos raros en un restaurante de pueblo. Uno de traje formal gris y camiseta y zapatos blancos y otro en jeans, tenis y un suéter una o dos tallas más grande cubierto por una chaqueta de jeans aún más grande. Un par muy particular...

  
*

  
-"Si puedo ayudarte a conseguir un empleo en Nueva York y ..ayudarte a salir de éste "pueblo", solo llámame. No lo pienses mucho.".

Richie le entregaba una tarjeta y dinero para el taxi a Don, el novio de Adrian. En el reverso de la tarjeta tenía escrito su número personal. El joven asintió, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas y le agradecía de nuevo por milésima vez haberlos ayudado.

Richie volvió a su auto y encontró que Eddie se había quedado dormido. Le había prometido llevarlo hasta el siguiente pueblo o ciudad, pero penspensán mejor ambos necesitaban un buen dia completo de sueño reparador. 

Se subió al auto y emprendió la marcha hasta su antigua casa. Eddie no despertó en todo el camino. Richie lo miraba de reojo de vez en cuando.


	3. Chapter 3

  
Una mano grande acariciaba la mejilla del chico. La voz suave de un hombre se colaba en sus sueños.

-"Despierta, bello durmiente ".

Eddie parpadeó lentamente. Sus ojos trataban de enfocarse en el rostro frente a él. Richie lo miraba sonriendo.

Eddie se sentó de inmediato. Miró a su alrededor. Habían llegado a una casa en una calle conocida . 'Parecía.. parecía la calle del dentista?', pensó Eddie..

-"Um... Qué hacemos aquí?..".

Richie se enderezó y le cedió paso.

-"Ésta es mi casa de infancia.. bueno es de mis padres aún, pero ellos viven en Nueva York ahora. .. Pensé que podríamos descansar y te llevaría al próximo pueblo o ciudad mañana o pasado. Estoy agotado y honestamente sólo quiero dormir...".

-"Oh.. sí.. sí. Tienes razón.. Lo siento. No has dormido nada desde anoche y yo amm..".

Eddie no supo que más decir. 

Richie extendió su brazo mostrándole la entrada de su casa. El sistema de seguridad del auto deportivo chilló al enllavarse automáticamente. Eddie brincó un poco. Aún estaba un poco aturdido por los eventos de la noche anterior. Se ajustó la mochila al hombro.

Richie abrió la puerta.

-"Bienvenido a mi humilde.. hogar ...".

  
*

  
Media hora después, Eddie tomaba una ducha caliente en el baño de la habitación de huéspedes. Estaba cansado. Solo quería dormir más..

Se vistió en una camiseta y sus shorts rojos favoritos y fue a buscar algo de tomar a la cocina. Pensó que tal vez Richie estaría durmiendo, así que fue descalzo para no hacer mucho ruido.

Cuando caminaba hacia la cocina vió que la luz estaba encendida. Se asomó sin hacer ruido. Richie estaba preparando té, mientras hablaba por telefono con alguien. El speaker estaba activado y el móvil estaba sobre una base al lado de Richie, quien le daba la espalda a la puerta de la cocina.

-"Si, lo sé..Se que dije que tomaría un par de días más ,pero surgió algo y debo llevar a un amigo de camino a Nueva York..".

-"Richie debes quedarte al menos un par de días hasta que el escándalo pierda fuerza. No contaba con que un tabloide le pagara a esa idiota para que declarara sobre tu sexualidad..Esto es material de abogados. Tengo que contactar a Rob. Debemos demandar por incumplimiento de contrato. No puedes venir ahora. No descansarás nada!"

-"No..no es problema. Puedo descansar en el condo. No saldré. Eso es todo..".

-"Rich..bro. Te conozco bien. Vas a pasar metido en tus redes sociales y te vas a deprimir..."

-"Ahggnj rayos bro!..No puedo dejar a mi amigo aquí..Derry es un asco..".

En ese momento se sirvió té y colocó la taza a un lado para girarse y apoyarse contra el pantry...Vió a Eddie de pie en la puerta y saltó un poco por la sorpresa.

-"Jesús!.Eddie, casi me das un infarto..".

La voz de su representante se escuchó tras pocos segundos de silencio.

-"Rich?..".

Richie tomó el teléfono y se excusó rápidamente.

-"Bro..te llamo luego..".

El hombre bajó el celular a la base donde se siguió cargando. Eddie se disculpó atropellando palabras de tan rápido que hablaba.

-"Lo lo siento. No fue mi intención escuchar. Richie te estoy trayendo problemas?..Digo, si tienes que quedarte en Derry..no te preocupes por mí, yo puedo irme en bus.. Solo debo salir de noche..Yo no quiero ser un estorbo..y tú ya tienes problemas...yo..".

Richie se le acercó y lo tomó por los hombros con delicadeza.

-"Wou wou wou alto ahí, amigo!..No eres un estorbo..Es solo que..amm..puedes quedarte no?..Si no tienes prisa, puedes quedarte un par de dias aquí y luego te llevaré a donde quieras de camino a Nueva york."

Eddie lo miró y luego desvío la vista. No quería ser una molestia para la unica persona que lo había ayudado sin pedir nada a cambio. Y ahora Richie le ofrecía quedarse con él unos días.. Eddie sabía que su petición era razonable..Solo no quería quedarse alrededor de Derry..por su madre..Ella a esas alturas ya debía haber denunciado su desaparición y probablemente habría inferido que era emocionalemnte inestable o peor mentalmente incompetente a la policia de Derry. Eddie no quería estar cerca..

Eddie cerró los ojos unos segundos y se mordió los labios. Miró otra vez a Richie y asintió. Richie sonrió y sus manos dejaron los hombros del joven.

\- "Genial!..amm. Solo tendremos que ir a comer fuera por que... no hay nada más que té en la casa y no pienso quedarme más de dos días cuando mucho..".

-"Está bien.. Solo.. no quisiera que me vieran a la luz de día..Ya deben estar buscándome..Digo, mi madre..y no quiero..oh Dios!..no quiero verla..".

Richie lo miró con compasión. Sus ojos bajaron y asintió solemnemente. En una voz muy dulce le habló sin levantar la vista de la camiseta del muchacho.

-"Está bien..Podemos salir de noche..o puedo ir sólo y traerte lo que quieras..Yo. .Puedes contar conmigo si quieres descargarte o..ya sabes.. si quieres hablar.."

El hombre aclaró la garganta y metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón de pijama. 'Sería posible que éste hombre fuera real?. Aparte de super sexy también deseaba ayudarlo genuinamente', pensó el joven. Eddie susurró.

-"Gracias..".  



	4. Chapter 4

  
Iban en el auto. Estaba atardeciendo. La luz naranja se apagaba lentamente en el horizonte. Iban a cenar a un restaurante diferente. Eddie no quería que su madre lo buscase en el anterior luego.

El vehículo se aproximaba a la biblioteca de Derry. Mike estaba cerrando. Eddie se sentó muy recto en el asiento y puso su mano en el antebrazo de Richie. El comediante se extrañó y bajó la velocidad.

-"Que?"..

Eddie le sonrió, mientras miraba a la biblioteca y luego a Richie.

-"Podemos parar un segundo?. Quiero despedirme de un amigo..".

Richie no podía decirle que no a esa sonrisa. Los hoyuelos se hacían más prominentes con la sonrisa del joven. Richie quería besarlos. Parpadeó tratando de recobrarse del furtivo pensamiento. Detuvo el auto y contestó tontamente.

-"Uh?..aja.".

Aparcaron justo cuando el hombre de color se giraba para marcharse a su casa. Eddie y Richie bajaron del auto. Eddie corrió hacia Mike.

-"Mike!..".

Mike se sorprendió y sonrió como el sol al ver quien era.

-"Eddie!.. Que bueno que estás bien. Tu madre me estuvo acosando toda la mañana al telefono de la biblio..offf!".

  
El joven se le lanzó y lo abrazó muy fuerte sacándole el aire. Eddie sintió en ese momento una gran tristeza. Dejaría atrás a su crush de infancia, a su único amigo. El hombre al que nunca le confesó sus sentimientos y que con los años esos sentimientos se convirtieron en cariño. Se fue transformando en su mejor amigo.

Eddie escapaba de la escuela para evitar el acoso de Henry Bowers cuando aún se vestía como niña. Después que aceptó su verdadero yo y empezó a vestirse como chico y tratar de que la gente aceptara sus pronombres, el acoso disminuyó. Aún así las miradas furtivas del delincuente le daban escalofríos.

Conocía a Mike desde la infancia. Siempre consideró su refugio la biblioteca. Mike fue la única persona a la que le explicó como se sentía y quien le ayudó a encontrar en internet y libros las respuestas que buscaba. Cuando empezó a vestir con ropas masculinas y se cortó el cabello largo hasta el cuello, Mike empezó sin decirle a llamarle por sus correctos pronombres. Eddie se sintió aceptado y por primera vez en mucho tiempo...amado.

Ahora ya no sentía lo mismo que cuando tenía 13 años, pero el olor del hombre y su cálido abrazo calmó mucho al joven. Lo extrañaría mucho. Se separó un poco. Lo miró con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos.

-"Me voy, Mike..".

El hombre suspiró. Miró a todos lados y luego a Eddie.

-"Sabía que éste día llegaría.. pero no pensé que sería tan pronto y..que no podría ayudarte..".

-"Mike... Estaré bien.. Además cualquier cosa es mejor que seguir aquí.. Mamá llamó a todos mis empleadores cada vez que conseguía un empleo y les dijo que tenía problemas mentales..".

-"Que !?.. Maldición!..Lo siento.. Eso es enfermo...A dónde vas?..Tienes donde quedarte?..Tienes dinero?..".

Richie se había quedado unos pasos atrás para darles privacidad. En ese momento se acercó a ellos. Tenía ambas manos en los bolsillos. Saludó con una mano y sonrió a Mike, quien levantó una ceja y luego miró a Eddie.

-"Hey!.. Hola. Soy Richie..amm Vine a pasar unos días en mi antigua casa y luego volveré a New York. Eddie se está quedando conmigo..Puedo darte mi dirección si quieres..".

Richie trató de aplacar la preocupación de Mike. La incredulidad evidente en su mirada. Era obvio que no le creía, pero si los visitaba Eddie se sentiría menos estresado por estar ocultándose.

El bibliitecario asintió y le estrechó la mano presentándose. Mientras escribía rápido su dirección en una libreta, Eddie hablaba con Mike.

-"Pensaba ir a la siguiente ciudad, pero tal vez me decida a ir a la gran manzana. Quien sabe!, tal vez pueda conocer a Bill Denbrough y traerte su autógrafo y una selfie.. Imagina, le pediré que escriba 'Con amor para Mike' en una copia tuya".

Sonrió divertido Eddie a Mike, quien se sonrojó y tartamudeó un poco. Richie escuchó y empezó a sonreír maquiavelicamente.

-"Una .. una selfie estaría bien..jaja. Un autógrafo sería increíble..".

Ambos rieron a carcajadas por la imposibilidad, ajenos a la sonrisa de Richie.

-"Oh ..Billiam tiene un admirador en Derry ehh?...".

Eddie rió bajito. Mike se cubrió los ojos con una mano al comentario del joven.

-"Más bien un enorme crush...jaja".

Richie miró sonriente al moreno y sacó su teléfono. Su viejo amigo 'Gran Bill' estaría probablemente aburrido en su departamento de lujo. Caminando en circulos antes de escribir un párrafo o dos de su nueva novela.. Sería una exelente broma y haría feliz a Eddie ver que su amigo bibliotecario pudiese ver a su ídolo por videollamada. El mundo era pequeño en verdad.

Marcó el número. Eddie y Mike lo miraron perplejos. El joven preguntó algo nervioso.

-"Qué haces?...Richie.. Tú lo conoces?!..".

El hombre le hizo un guiño de ojo. Mike no se movía, mirándolo perplejo. La llamada conectó. Bill estaba en bata con el cabello alborotado y en efecto parecía estar caminando en circulos.

-"Richie?.. Estás bien, amigo?..Nunca me llamas por videollamadas...Oh..".

Richie se colocó junto a Mike y Eddie. Bill se quedó mirando a Mike unos segundos antes de devolver la mirada a su amigo comediante. Mike solo levantó una mano en saludo.

-"Billiam!..Un admirador quiere desearte un bonito día! Di hola, Billyboy.."

Bromeó Richie. Sabía que le alegraría el día a Bill. Su amigo no tenía mucha confianza en su trabajo. Muchos críticos y periodistas le habían arrebatado parte del placer de estar en contacto con sus fans. Bill sonrió y miró a Mike. Se sonrojó un poco. Richie lo notó y sonrió aún más mientras veía de reojo a Mike y luego a Bill. Interesante...

-"Oh ..hey..hola..".

Dijo tímidamente el escritor sin apartar la mirada de Mike.

5 minutos después y Richie y Eddie compartían un cigarrillo apoyados contra el capó del auto deportivo del comediante. Mike tenía la conversación de su vida con su autor favorito. Hombre y muchacho reían bajito uno junto al otro, mientras miraban el intercambio.


	5. Chapter 5

Eddie comía su hamburguesa vegetariana con gusto. No notó que la mesera y el cajero los miraban con sospecha. Richie se estaba poniendo un poco nervioso. Tomó un sorbo de su cerveza. No sabía si era por que reconocían a Eddie como el chico que escapó de su casa una noche atrás o por qué lo reconocían a él. Lo ultimo era menos probable por las miradas de temor en sus ojos. 

Richie pensó que debían irse lo más pronto posible. Estaban sentados uno junto al otro. Esperó a que el joven terminará su comida para inclinarse a decirle muy cerca en el oido.

-"Creo que deberíamos irnos pronto..El personal nos está viendo de manera sospechosa.".

Eddie se sonrojó al sentir el cálido aliento en su oído y la voz grave y gutural le dió escalofríos, que pronto fueron reemplazados por la sensación de hielo en sus entrañas por el miedo de que avisaran a su madre sobre su paradero. 

Richie notó que el joven se quedó muy quieto y empezaba a sudar. Estaba temeroso. La mesera se acercaba a ellos. Eddie estrujaba los dedos de sus manos bajo la mesa. Richie quería tranquilizarlo y al mismo tiempo protegerlo. Puso su brazo alrededor de los hombros del chico. Eddie se relajó visiblemente, mientras observaba en silencio a la mujer aproximarse a ellos.

El muchacho tragó gordo, pero se apoyó en el asiento colocando su cabeza en el hombro del hombre. Sabía la imagen que proyectaba. Pensó en Sonia teniendo un mini infarto detrás del telefono escuchando la descripción de la mesera chismosa. 

Jenny era su nombre. Seguramente llamaría a Sonia en cuanto salieran del restaurante. Eddie se tensaba nuevamente, pero sintió una mano grande en su hombro. Miró a Richie y le sonrió. Este le hizo un guiñó de ojo.

  
*  
Entraban a la casa. Eddie estaba un poco pensativo. A estas alturas su madre lo habría localizado con ayuda de la policia sino fuera por qué había dejado su celular atrás.

Eddie estaba algo nervioso. Richie sabía que era por lo de la mesera. Pequeños milagros era que no era lo suficientemente mayor como para recordar el rostro de Richie cuando era una adolescente.

Eddie se sentó en el sofa. El comediante se le acercó y se sentó a su lado. Debía hacer algo por levantarle el ánimo. A la mañana siguiente partirían caminos. Aún no sabía donde se quedaría Eddie. Había evitado el tema con la esperanza de que decidiera ir a Nueva York con él. No tenía idea de que pasaría, solo pensaba en prolongar más el tiempo juntos.

-"Hey..te.. gustaría que vieramos una pelicula o alguna serie?..".

Eddie sonrió forzadamente y asintió. Sabía que Richie trataba de distraerlo. Quería decirle cual era su situación. Si no se volvían a ver...al menos quería que alguien en el mundo supiera lo que el había pasado. Quien era Eddie Kaspbrak antes de huir de casa. 

Habrían pasado unos minutos desde el inicio de la película. Richie había traído las cervezas y snacks que había comprado camino a casa. Ahora comían en silencio varias clases de bocadillos salados mezclados en un bol y tomaban sorbos de sus respectivas cervezas. 

Eddie puso su cerveza junto a la laptop en la mesita frente al sofá. Sus muslos se rozaban. El muchacho movía nerviosamente la pierna. Richie lo miró confundido. Eddie tomó una bocanada de aire.

Le contó su historia..El por qué quería escapar y tratar de encontrar su propio camino..Estaba seguro de quien era, faltaba descubrir que quería hacer con su vida.

Richie lo escuchó atentamente sin interrumpir. La película sonaba como ruido de fondo. La cerveza en manos del comediante se calentó eventualmente. El rostro del hombre mostraba claramente sus emociones. Abría la boca y fruncía el ceño. Se mordía los labios cuando mostraba angustia y enojo ante las historias que envolvían a Henry Bowers y Sonia Kaspbrak. Asintía en los puntos en los que Eddie había tomado decisiones acertadas.

Al final, cuando Eddie ya no pudo contener el llanto. Cuando las emociones embotelladas fueron liberadas , el hombre puso la cerveza en la mesa sin ver y se abalanzó sobre el joven para abrazarlo fuertemente.

Eddie tenía hipo causado por tanto llanto. Temblaba y respiraba irregularmente entre sollozos. Richie lo apretaba muy fuerte contra su cuerpo, tratando de transmitir en un abrazo toda la simpatía y compasión que sentía por el joven. Eddie respiraba el aroma natural del hombre. Sentía la calidez y sinceridad de su abrazo y se relajó lentamente.

Después de varios minutos en silencio. Abrazados hasta que la respiración de Eddie se normalizó, el joven se separó un poco. Usó la manga de su camisa para limpiarse del rostro todas las lágrimas y secreciones nasales hasta que estuvo presentable. Aspiró varias veces para calmarse. 

Cuando miró nuevamente a Richie, éste sonreía tiernamente. Un pulgar grande acarició la piel debajo de su ojo. Richie aún lo miraba. Eddie mantuvo el contacto visual. Se sonrojó cuando el hombre acercó el rostro al suyo. El joven esperaba un beso en la frente y cerró los ojos.

Pero la presion de los labios de Richie fue depositada sobre su boca. El corazón de Eddie latía muy fuerte. Se quedó muy quieto, mientras Richie capturaba su labio inferior entre los suyos. Luego su lengua lo recorrió hasta llegar a las comisuras. Eddie aspiró de placer.

Richie aprovechó el momento. Su lengua se introdujo en la boca de Eddie. El joven gimió al contacto de sus lenguas. Estaba tan enfocado en disfrutar las sensaciones del momento que no pensó en que éste era su primer beso.

Tentativamente devolvió el beso. Copiando los movimientos de Richie. Sintió que el comediante sonrió en el beso. Una mano grande se posó en su baja espalda. Eddie se arqueó buscando más contacto entre sus cuerpos. Las manos del joven se hundieron en el cabello de Richie.

De repente, las grandes manos de Richie alzaron por los muslos a Eddie depositándolo en su regazo. Seguían besandose, pero ahora con más urgencia. Eddie empezaba a buscar friccion en su parte baja. Richie lo notó aparentemente, por que en ese instante el dorso de su mano dejó el muslo de Eddie para rozar su entrepierna. El joven aspiró de sorpresa.

Dejó de besar al comediante para morderse los labios y mover sus caderas en busca de más fricción. Richie apretó la tela de los jeans de Eddie provocabdo una corriente de electricidad que recorrió todo el cuerpo de joven. Eddie empezaba a humedecer su ropa interior. Richie sintió la humedad a través de los ralos jeans.

Jadeando excitado, susurró en el oído de Eddie.

-"Por favor, dime qué eres mayor de edad...".

El aliento del comediante bajó de su oreja a su cuello. Eddie contestó igualmente afectado.

-"Tengo 19..".

Richie jadeó antes de prenderse del cuello del joven para dejar marcas rojizas en el lugar donde podía sentir el pulso de éste.

-"Oh..carajo!".


	6. Chapter 6

  
Eddie podia sentir la forma dura del miembro del comediante moviéndose en delicioso roce. Ambos buscando fricción. Yendo trás un eminente orgasmo. Ambos jadeaban en sus bocas, intercambiando alientos. Las manos de Richie ahora apretaban los glúteos del joven.

Una de ellas abandonó el glúteo de Eddie para tratar torpemente de abrir los jeans del joven. Eddie capturó sus labios y con una mano empezó a desabrochar los jeans del hombre. Tuvo más éxito que Richie, quien estaba muy exitado y fuera de sí, más concentrado en succionar su lengua que en poder abrir con exito el zipper del pantalón de Eddie.

Richie gimió cuando el joven metió la mano en sus boxers y tomó su miembro. Dejó de besar a Eddie para mirar enfocado lo que hacía su mano. Abrió por fin los jeans de Eddie con urgencia y en un ángulo que le provocaría calambres más tarde, hundió sus dedos entre los cálidos y delicados labios.

Eddie inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás gimiendo. Su mano apretó un poco el miembro de Richie. El comediante empezó a besar la columna de su cuello, mientras sus dedos lo llenaban y trabajaban deliciosamente para llevarlo al clímax.

Después de unos segundos Eddie se concentró lo suficiente como para masturbar al hombre al mismo tiempo que sus dedos se hundían en su centro cálido. Ahora Richie jadeaba en su hombro. Eddie apoyó su mejilla en los rizos alborotados del hombre.

Durante unos minutos que parecían estrecharse en éxtasis, la mano de Eddie dejó de moverse. Se acercaba velozmente al orgasmo. Richie lo miró. Tenía los lentes en un ángulo torcido sobre su nariz. No quería perderse ni un segundo. Ver a éste bello joven llegar al precipicio y caer, hacía a Richie temblar de placer. Sus dedos trabajaron con más ahínco acariciando delicadamente el punto más profundo de su sexo. 

Eddie volvió a inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás. Richie tragó saliva. 'Qué tenía este joven que lo volvía loco tan rápidamente?', pensó. Su pulgar dibujaba círculos en el miembro de Eddie, quien se quejó necesitado.

Entonces Richie sintió las primeras vibraciones del orgasmo de Eddie en sus dedos. Eddie suspiró el nombre de Richie y éste casi termina al escuchar el deseo en la voz del joven. Eddie terminó en su mano y dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro de Richie.

El comediante jadeba en el cuello de Eddie. Éste último se recuperó lo suficiente como para retomar el miembro de Richie. Empezó a masturbarlo alternando movimientos circulares y de vez en cuando su pulgar rozaba la abertura en la punta del rojizo y palpitante miembro. Richie gimió en su cuello y hundió más su nariz en el pulso de Eddie. Estaba muy cerca.

Un par de movimientos con la muñeca y un roce de su pulgar en el borde inferior de la cabeza del miembro de Richie, y éste último terminaba camuflando un grito en la piel del cuello del joven.

Los brazos de Richie rodearon la cintura de Eddie y apretaron acercando aún más sus cuerpos. Por un par de minutos jadearon hasta que sus respiraciones se normalizaron. Richie levantó la cabeza del hombro de Eddie y le sonrió. Eddie le devolvió la sonrisa y arregló sus lentes acomodándolos bien sobre su nariz.

  
*

  
El celular sonó. Descansaba en su base cargándose en la consola del auto deportivo. El viento alborotaba el cabello de Richie que ahora usaba unos lentes de transición oscurecidos por el brillo del sol. 

Eddie tenía la pierna apoyada en la guantera. Usaba un par de jeans flojos que le llegaban a media pantorrilla, enrollados en el borde, una camiseta cortada por la mitad que dejaba ver su ombligo y un par de lentes de sol que Richie le había obsequiado.

Las maletas de ambos estaban en el asiento de atrás. Se dirigian al aeropuerto donde tomarian un vuelo a Nueva York. Tiempo atrás habían salido de Derry.

Eddie había llorado un poco de nerviosismo y euforia. Richie había detenido el auto en el borde de un bosque. Se había adentrado un poco. Habían hecho el amor. Una promesa de una nueva vida..dejando atrás el pasado de Derry.

  
*

Una hora antes...

  
Richie estacionó el auto entre los arboles densos. Estaban a unos metros de la carretera, pero era difícil ver el auto a menos que te adentraras caminando.

Eddie lo miró fijamente con un poco de nervios reflejados en sus ojos. Ésta había sido idea del joven. Richie suspiró y le tomó la mano. Besó el dorso de la misma. Ambos se movieron al asiento de atrás y colocaron sus maletas en el asiento del conductor. 

El comediante se puso de rodillas sobre el asiento trasero y se quitó la camiseta negra. El sol que se colaba entre las ramas se reflejaba en la piel de sus hombros. A Eddie se le hizo agua la boca.

Se levantó del asiento y empezó a quitarse la ropa con un poco de pena. Richie se quedó quieto observándolo. Cuando el joven estuvo desnudo, puso su ropa y zapatos en el asiento del copiloto. Richie parpadeó y salió de su trance para desabrocharse los pantalones y quitarse los zapatos.

Ambos se encontarron en el medio del asiento, de rodillas y empezaron a besarse. Sus lenguas comunicaban el deseo ferviente que sentían el uno por el otro.

Eddie gimió cuando sintió las manos de Richie jugar con sus senos. El comediante siguió besándolo, mientras pinchaba los respingados pezones. Eddie rodeó su cuello con sus brazos. Las manos de Richie dejaron su pecho para apretar lascivamente los glúteos del joven.

Entonces lo tomó por el derriere y lo levantó como si no pesara nada, para depositarlo suavemente sobre el asiento de cuero. Eddie lo miraba extasiado. Richie era grande y peludo y Eddie lo deseaba más que a nada. 

Richie se agachó para capturar sus labios en un beso relámpago y luego bajó por su cuello y empezó a dejar marcas con sus dientes y lengua hasta llegar a las clavículas.

Llegó al pecho del joven y tomó en su boca uno de los pequeños senos, mientras sus dedos masajeaban el otro. Eddie se arqueó y gimió.

Por algunos minutos, Richie se esmeró en darle placer con sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo y su boca alternando la atención entre uno y otro pezón.

Eddie arañaba la espalda del comediante. Sus piernas rodearon las caderas del hombre más grande, mientras su manos apretaban los costados del delicioso cinturón de Hércules de Richie.

Richie dejó de besarlo y se sentó. Le ayudó a subirse a su regazo y preguntó con voz suave.

-"Estás listo?..Podemos esperar si no quieres hacerlo ahora, Eds..".

Eddie susurró.

-"Estoy listo".


	7. Chapter 7

  
Richie se inclinó un poco buscando en los bolsillos de sus descartados jeans, que yacían en el suelo junto a sus lentes. No recordaba haberselos quitado.. Encontró lo que buscaba.

Eddie miraba atento y con curiosidad el proceso. Richie se colocaba un condón.

Cuando terminó, Eddie se apoyó en los amplios hombros del comediante y se elevó un poco para bajar lentamente sobre su miembro. Ambos jadearon a la sensación. 

Eddie sintió dolor y se abrazó al cuello de Richie, quien dibujaba círculos con sus manos en la espalda del joven. El dolor cesó y Eddie empezó a moverse de arriba hacia abajo . El ardor daba paso al placer.

Los dedos de Richie se hundían en la piel de su cintura. Trataba de ayudarlo a ir más despacio. Eddie no sabía si era por su propia sanidad o la de ambos.

Eddie subía y bajaba acelerando cada vez más sus movimientos. Richie jadeaba 'Oh, dios..' de vez en cuando en la vecindad de su clavícula. Lamía y besaba la delgada piel, entre jadeos y gemidos.

Las manos de Eddie empezaron a halar de los cabellos del comediante a medida que se acercaba su inminente orgasmo. Una de las manos de Richie bajó hasta su vientre y empezó a acariciar circularmente su pequeño miembro. Eddie aspiró de sorpresa y segundos después se sentó con fuerza en el miembro de su amante. Había llegado a su clímax.

Su cuerpo temblaba y apretaba fuerte entre sus dedos los rizos de Richie. El comediante mordió suavemente bajo la clavícula de Eddie al tiempo que sus brazos rodeaban la cintura del joven para levantarlo nuevamente y con fuerza hacerlo bajar sobre su miembro un par de veces hasta que él mismo terminó llenando el condón.. dentro del cálido vientre.

Ambos gimieron.

  
*

  
_En el presente.._

  
El teléfono de Richie volvió a sonar. Aceptó la llamada y puso el teléfono en altavoz. Era su representante.

-"Cómo estás, viejo?. Te sientes mejor?..".

-"Estoy bien, hombre..Voy hacia el aeropuerto ahora...Hey..yo..amm.. conocí a alguien..".

Eddie miró a Richie sonriendo y volvió su mirada hacia el paisaje afuera de su ventana. Richie se sonrojó, pero no apartó la mirada del camino.

-"Qué?!.. Rich..no creo que se conveniente. Menos ahora que tienes el escándalo a cuestas de que eres gay.. Está fresco aún. Si vuelves con una mujer solo empeoraras las cosas..Se verá obvio..".

-"Hombre, sabes que soy bi..Eso no importa ahora..Esto es... serio y su nombre ...es Eddie..".

-"Oh.."

La linea se quedó en silencio por un par de segundos. Richie sonrió. Su representanre solo se quedó callado y luego se le escuchó sonreir.

-"Me alegro por tí...Cuando estén acá hablaremos de como abordar su relación ante los medios , deacuerdo?.. Y envíame fotos ahora, antes que las encuentre por medio de paparazzis..".

-"Seguro, hombre..".

La llamada se cortó y después de unos segundos de silencio, Eddie preguntó.

-"Parece que ..eres más famoso de lo que me imaginaba..".

-"Bebé, no has visto ninguno de mis shows en Internet?...Me lastimas".

Eddie rio.

-"No tenía laptop y mi madre no me permitia ver nada que ella no viera..No tengo idea de quién eres , idiota!..".

Richie rio a carcajadas. Mirándolo de vez en cuando.

-"Dios!...como me gustas, Eddie Spaghetti..".

Sintió una palamada en el brazo y rio aún más.

Eddie siguió viendo la escena fuera de su ventana , mientras sonreía. La brisa movía su cabello que ahora era muy corto. Richie se lo había cortado la noche anterior. El joven se sentía aún más como él mismo. No podía imaginarse que le esperaba en la gran manzana, pero se sentía confiado de que podía con lo que la vida le pusiera en frente. Ya no tenía que correr..Correr de Sonia..Correr de Bowers..Correr de su prisión. Ahora se dirigía sin prisa a su nueva vida..

Nadie hubiese imaginado que un joven de 19 años y un comediante de 40 habrían encontrado un nuevo camino en un pueblo olvidado de Dios, y habían decidido iniciar un nuevo viaje juntos.

El auto deportivo rojo se alejaba rápidamente a la distancia.

  
FIN


End file.
